


Sister's Race to the Goal (Kokichi's Twin Sister centric story)

by RoughGem



Series: Ouma Family AU [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hope you enjoy, I got both chapters out whoo! Hope you enjoy :), sister centric story now, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: we saw the protective eldest son and the determined cousin. Now we see how it was for Kokichi’s twin sister, Koi. The last one of the family to discover they had a talent eligible for Hope's Peak. What was she like? When her twin brother left for the school?





	1. Solo Act

Chapter 1: Solo Act 

Kokichi and Koi were always together, not in the isolated sense like the Hita***** brothers in that anime. No, in fact, they would always be acting in their own unique way and only use the 'twin effect’ in pranks. Kokichi though, became a little more reserved after that jerk scarred the family. What did her family do to get hit by such a cruel person? She didn't know. 

It's been about a month since Kokichi left for Hope's Peak. Torikku was working for the day to help earn some cash for when mother was sick. He got luckily got another grocer job at the local store. He even acted as a babysitter for the parents who shopped there, he was very good with kids, as was she. 

Currently, she was in the secrets base of DICE. The prank group that Kokichi had made, she has to admit, thanks to this, Kokichi opened himself up more. Even if it was just a little, there was still so much the group didn't know about her twin brother. She was the temporary leader of the group until Torikku was done with work. Which on a day like today, he wasn't going to be home until nine pm. The owners are nice enough to give him a drive home though, and became familiar with the family. It's been a while since they had someone to trust, the owner’s family supports it, so he's not doing any foul play. 

“General Koi!” She looked up and saw Namaki walking to her. With a one of the newer members, a younger black haired boy named Hisho. He joined the group shortly before Kokichi left. Also, with her was Teiki’s older sister, Maji. She was definitely the oldest of the group, Koi thinks she's around 17 already? 18? 

“I told you, just call me Koi, Namaki” Koi said as she walked over to them

“Sorry, it's just something I'm used to” Namaki said

“I get it, how are you liking the place Hisho?” Koi asked 

“Great! It's um, wonderful here. I do miss Kokichi” Hisho said 

“Don't we all? But hey look at it this way, when he does come back. He'll be better than ever, and we will conquer the world” Koi said excitedly, it was a claim Kokichi made himself. By becoming the ultimate supreme leader, he could take over the world 

“Yeah! Let's get working on the next mission” Maji said smiling 

Koi was honestly surprised by how quickly the group grew. For the first month or two, it was only them, with Izume, Namaki and Teiki. Now there's seven more, really it was six because Teiki's sister was bound to find out sometime. 

She could help but wonder how Kokichi's doing. It's been about a month, things felt strange without him around. The more she thought, she thought of her older sibling and cousin   
~~~~~~~  
“I'm the older brother, it's my duty to protect you guys”   
“If I win, then you leave them alone for good. Never show your face here again!”   
~~~~~~~

Koi honestly felt kinda useless, sure they would immediately counter that statement, but, she couldn't help it. Her older brother works and is leading the group just as well as Kokichi, works, and made sure he could physically protect the group from danger. Kuro already saved them once, he beat up a trio of troublemakers with chopsticks and in Kyoto to do his training. Now, Kokichi is at Hope's Peak, learning to master his talent. 

And where was she? Still just an ordinary, pranking twin sister, co-leading a prank group. It wasn't as bad as it sounds, she was pretty good at the leader thing. Just not as good as Kokichi or Torikku. She felt more like a babysitter, occasionally doing missions but moreover just watching the place. 

She unconsciously dreamed about becoming something special, something that would land on her unexpectedly. Similar to that character in that one anime that's been cycling through, the boy's codename was Doku or Deco or somethin’? She can't remember. As much as impossible it was, she can't help but dream. 

“Maybe if I stopped sitting on my butt all day contemplating” Koi concluded, she stood up and looked around. What interest her the most? The only thing that gives her a chance at gaining a title is something she passionate about. She looked and saw a pair of roller blades. 

Right! She always enjoyed skating, since she could walk, she practically tried to learn how ride anything with wheels. Even here, can't believe she forgot something like that 

“Hey! Izume! Mind if I borrow your skates?” Koi asked, the twin tailed girl looked at her and smiled 

“Use them to your heart's content general! Warning! I'm using the skateboard for a mission later!” Izume called from her position further away

“Thanks” Koi called back, maybe, this was her chance 

Roughly two years later………

“First Place once again is Koi Ouma!” The announcer called out and Koi passed the finish line. The others were still quite further behind, weren't they pros at this stuff? 

Koi earned her trophy and sent half of the reward money back to her mother and aunt. It's been roughly a year since she made it big. She won a few small rollerblade races and decided to try skateboarding and everything snowballed from there. 

“Guess I did make it” Koi thought as she rested at the hotel. Thanks to the reward money and all the special racing events, including the Olympics a few months back, she was able to afford enough for her race travels

Miss Ouma? May I come in?” A voice that sounded familiar voice

“Yes you can come in” Koi called, the door opened and in walked Koichi Kizakura. The same man that scouted Kokichi for Hope's Peak 

“And call me Koi please, 'Miss Ouma’ belongs to my mom” Koi said 

“Alright, since my last visit to your family, you can guess why I'm here” Koichi said 

“Of course. Did I actually make it?” Koi asked, after Kokichi left, and about half a year before she made it big, Torikku was scouted by Koichi as well, as the the ultimate trickster. His voice change ability did not go unnoticed 

“You did. You now have the title of 'Ultimate Skater’ if you choose to accept” Koichi said with a smile 

“Of course I'll accept, I can be with my brothers and cousin again” Koi said, she knew she had something special. Her siblings always drilled that into her, but now. She had a reason to fully believe those words. 

“You can, come. Let's not keep them waiting. Torikku and Kuro are actually going to be attending the same as you, Torikku wanted to test his ability out more and Kuro just finished his official training” Koichi said 

“Also, all of you are of age now” Koichi said, the thing with Hope's Peak specifically is that they had to be high school to attend any of the major classes. Those in middle or elementary school had to attend lesser classes that required the fact that you had to sit through them. 

“Alright, let's go” Koi smiled as she walked behind him after grabbing her things


	2. Present Rolling

Chapter 2: Present Rolling 

Koi skated across the campus in search of her brothers, Kuro was currently still held up in the infirmary due to that ambush. She honestly didn't want to leave his side, but he insisted that she get back to focusing on school. 

She searched and saw Kokichi holding onto Shuichi and talking with Kaede

“Kichi! Sai-kun! Ka-kun! Do you know where Torikku is?” Koi asked as she skated toward them 

“Nope, he said he left with Rantaro for a bit to the town center” Kokichi said 

Koi made her way to the town, but had no luck at find them. So she did one think and ask, to her surprise, apparently they are in the local police office 

“Hello? I'm looking for Torikku Ouma? I heard he entered here a little bit ago” Koi asked the officer at the desk 

“Yeah, he's down by the cells. Talking to the leader of that gang group that was arrested a few days ago” the officer proceeded to tell her directions and she followed. Once she got close to the cell where they were, she could hear the hostility in her older brother’s voice 

“I'll say it again! Leave my cousin alone! He wants nothing to do with you thugs!” Torikku yelled, Koi peeked her head in to see what was going on. She saw Rantaro near the side as her older brother banged on the bars with rage as the gang leader sat smugly at the back of his cell

“I'll be sure to tell that to the boss. Not like it's going to change anything that is” the leader smirked. Koi decided to leave and wandered back to campus 

What Kuro's been through scared her. Now she felt like she didn't like the title because it put a target on her back for who knows what. She suddenly didn't feel safe with that 

Makeup your head Koi! You wished to gain a title and now you have one. Now that you have one, you see the dangers of being an ultimate and no wish for the title augh!!! She believed the family drama was done when that jerkface left. Now they have a new set of problems 

She sighed and walked around the campus. She checked on Kuro and found him fast asleep. Ibuki was doing a concert and was busy, Komaru was being a temporary baby sister. In her current state of mind, Koi couldn't focus too much so she decided to skip the Komaru option. Instead, she decided to head to Tsumugi 

“Ah! Koi! Perfect timing!” The blue haired cosplayer was happy to see her. Many during the times the cosplayer was using her as mannequin could give her time to think a little. She refused to sulk in her dorm room. 

After Tsumugi did her cosplay section, Koi finally decided to return to her room. There was a surprise inside though 

“Surprise sis” Kokichi smirked as both he and Torikku were sitting on the bed 

“What's going on?” Koi asked 

“Sorry if I scared you at the office Koi” Torikku said, oh, he figured she was there 

“No, no, it's fine. To be honest, it wasn't you I was scared of. Moreover, the results of being an ultimate” Koi sighed as she sat on the bed 

“After you guys all got scouted, I felt behind. That despite what I can do, it's nothing compared to what you guys could. Now after gaining a title like this, I see it show a new set of problems. I got scared, even after gaining, even knowing that no matter what, we are still family. I can't help but feel like I'm lower” Koi said 

“Koi! May I remind you that you co-lead DICE after I left and you won fifteen different awards! You do more than your part. We weren't able to do anything for Kuro because of his bad luck mostly that day, but we can strive to keep him safe. Just as he did years ago” Kokichi declared 

“What do you say sis?” Torikku asked 

“Yeah, we will protect him, no matter what!” Koi said with a determined smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Koi’s centric story, it feels a little short, but I like it. I feel like I was able to get everything about Koi out. I do hope you guys enjoyed the story, have a great day and see you next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, definitely a lot more thinking in this one than others. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day 
> 
> Concerning the DICE members  
> Hisho is the short brown/black haired boy and Maji is the busty woman, I chose her to be related to Teiki because they have almost the same hair color and I can't think of anything on why someone like Maji would join the gang.
> 
> As always, comments and reviews are always welcome


End file.
